Girls Frontline: Ribeyrolles Blueprint
by Smol Neko
Summary: A short story about how Ribeyrolles was made. This will be my concept on how Ribeyrolles works in actual battle in my story about her "A girl known as ill".
1. Chapter 1: Agenor's Project

**Chapter 1: Agenor Couture's Project**

 _Persica: "Ahhh… cats are really the best!"_

Persica was playing with her cats while reading something on her monitors. It was during midnight, right after she had finished all of her previous project. She deemed it necessary to take a break and dipped into her hobbies for awhile. Albeit, her break wasn't last long as the door of her office suddenly slammed open.

 _?: "Prof. Persica. Can we have a moment?"  
_

 _Persica: "No. Get out!"  
_

 _?: It's about the overdriving module for T-doll, Prof. Persica.  
_

 _Persica: "Oh? Tell me."  
_

 _?: "Remember the project about overdriving a T-doll to boost their combat efficiency I proposed to you? It turned out the overheating is too bad to be used on the field."_

 _Persica: "Say what? Show me the documents and say your name while you're at it. I swear there are too many of you walking in the same outfit in this Lab that I can't even remember anyone name."_

 _Agenor: "Agenor. Agenor Couture Ma'am!"_

Persica snatched the document on the man's hand and started skimming over it. Occasionally, Persica jotted down something on the paper in front of her and nodded with a disturbing grin visible on her face. She closed the documents and put them aside on her table and turned over to the man behind her.

 _Persica: "Yup! This flaw is fatal. However…"_

 _Agenor: "However?"_

 _Persica: "How about pushing this flaw to its very limit?"_

 _Agenor: "Pushing its limit? I don't get you."_

 _Persica: "You heard me! Push the processing efficiency more! See this part?"_

Perica grabbed the document and flipped through some page and showed it to the man.

 _Persica: "Push this thing all the way up!"_

 _Agenor: "Tha-that's the Overdrive Administer System… That will overheat the T-doll even MORE!"_

 _Persica: "You got it! OVERHEATING IT MORE! I WANT TO SEE IT DIG A HOLE WHEN YOU ACTIVATE IT AND PUT IT ON THE ICE BAR!"_

Persica spoke loudly with a sinister smile widely stretched on her face and her ears twitching in excitement.

 _Agenor: "You can't be serious. It's impossible! You're crazy women! The T-doll body will be burned to crisps!"_

 _Persica: "What if the doll overdrives other dolls?"_

 _Agenor: "Wh-what do you mean?"_

 _Persica: "Get me coffee, I'll show you."_

Persica turned back to her computer. The sound of rapid keystrokes was audible within the room as Agenor walked out of her room to make Persica coffee. His eyebrows shriveled and his hand was scratching his chin as he felled deeper and deeper into his thought on his project.


	2. Chapter 2: My Girl is Sick

**Chapter 2: My Girl is Sick**

Agenor walked back into Persica's with two cups of coffee on his hands. He approached Persica's desk and put them on the desktop.

 _Agenor: "Two cups of black coffee. No sugar. Warm enough to drink right away."_

 _Persica: "You know me well. Stay there for a bit."_

Persica chugged down down one cup and fixed her gaze on the monitors once again. Agenor was standing next to her, his eyes periodically moved across the screens as he observed Persica's work.

Sweat started to roll down Agenor's forehead as he watched Persica's progress. He didn't know how long he had been standing beside her like this but his perspiration had wet his hair and the back of his shirt. Perhaps it was due to the fatigue of standing too long or that he was terrified of what he was looking at. Maybe the latter was true for Agenor as he spoke up to Persica.

 _Agenor: "Prof. Persica… This...this is really bad."_

Without paying a glance to Agenor, Persica answered with a jolly voice.

 _Persica: "How bad is it?"_

 _Agenor: "This module… or rather this system will be constantly heating the T-doll even in her daily life."_

 _Persica: "Indeed. Suggest me a solution."_

 _Agenor: "We need to continually supply the T-doll with external coolant fluid. Maybe a condensed type to make it last for a full day."_

 _Persica: "Uh-huh? Continue."_

 _Agenor: When the T-doll activates it, she'll unlikely to do anything else than processing the tolls taken from her linked T-dolls. But with this she's able to process all the miscellaneous data for the linked T-dolls to reduce their burden. Furthermore, she can remotely overdrive all the linked T-dolls under an encrypted private connection, boosting their processing speed up several times hence greatly enhance their combat performance._

 _Persica: "I guess you're also aware of the downside of this system?"_

 _Agenor: "Y-yes… It has a time limit and when the linked T-doll had expired from the boost. They will experience a short time of after effect reducing their bodies' functionalities significantly."_

 _Persica: "You've done your homework~"_

Persica pulled out a USB and handed it to Agenor then sipping her second cup of coffee.

 _Persica: "There finish it then send it to IOP and make me a demo. I'll call it SGM."_

 _Agenor: "SGM?"_

Persica's ears twitched as she said.

 _Persica: "Sick Girl is Moe."_

Agenor made a long sigh and slightly pinching his forehead. After a moment of thinking, he looked into Persica's eyes.

 _Agenor: "Let's call it Special Gunnery Module."_

 _Persica: "Suit yourself. Now get out! My break is in schedule."_

Persica shooed Agenor away as she opened up a Visual Novel on her monitor screens. The opening song of _Clannad_ echoing in Agenor's head as he walked out of Persica's office. He shook his head and spoke to himself.

 _Agenor: "I totally forgot that she's a pure weeb at heart."_


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten Cat Ears

**Chapter 3: Forgotten Cat Ears**

As Agenor finished working on the SGM system, a design for the T-doll using that system was sent to his computer from Persica. It was a French gun named Ribeyrolles 1918, there's a rough sketch of a the T-doll in a patient dress with a blood bag hooked at the end and bandaged wrapped around her body. Agenor took in a deep breath and made a long sigh then added the design to his documents and sent it over to IOP.

 _Agenor: "This is just so Persi-"_

A sudden door slammed interrupted Agenor. As he startled and looked at the person who caused the commotion. Persica rushed in and pulled Agenor up by the collar.

 _Persica: "Did you send it to IOP YET?"_

Agenor was frightened at Persica's agonized expression. He spoke while avoiding eye contact with Persica.

 _Agenor: "I-I did."_

 _Persica: "OH GOD DAMN IT! I WAS TOO LATE. My… I forgot to put cat ears on her...how… how could I forget such a thing… HOOWWWW"_

Persica bursted out crying as she flinged Agenor off his desk. Agenor held his head with his hand and shook it.

 _Agenor: "I saw this coming from miles away."_

At IOP constructing lab.

 _IOP engineer #1: "We're tasked to create a T-doll that can house this new… SGM."_

 _IOP engineer #2: "Alright. Let's right into it. I haven't done anything new for ages."_

 _IOP engineer #1: "This SGM… is from 16Lab under Persica's supervision…"_

 _IOP engineer #2: "...Sucks in air. I bet it comes with a set of requirement on appearance or a design."_

 _IOP engineer #1: "Yea. As usual, it described a loli, cute and sickly. There's even a full list of recommended Visual Novels to read before started designing it. And it seems we're required to do it. No cat ears tho, weird."_

 _IOP engineer #2: "You can't be serious! ARGH! Read the list."_

 _IOP engineer #1: "AIR, Kanon and Clannad and … All to completion."_

 _IOP engineer #2: "I bet she included the CDs in the package."_

 _IOP engineer #1: "Let me check… Yuuupp! A full stack of CDs for all the Visual Novel."_

 _IOP engineer #2: "I'll go get our beers."_

 _IOP engineer #1: "As per usual eh buddy?"_

 _IOP engineer #2: "Just like the good ol' time~"_

The sound of flicking door resounding around the room of the two lonesome engineers.

* * *

 _Author note: Hey, I hope you all enjoy the laugh from this. It gave me a good laugh so I posted it here to share it._


End file.
